The present invention relates generally to computer systems and, more specifically, to tablet computers with hinges having dual shafts which operate to pivot a display housing relative to a base housing synchronically.
In recent years, portable computers have evolved from transportable suitcase style computers, to laptops or notebooks, and then to slate PCs (also referred to as “tablets” or “pure tablets”). Tablet computers have many advantages not found in standard desktop or notebook computers. Chief among these advantages is usually the ability to interface with the tablet computer by writing on or tapping a touch screen display using a stylus or other implement. Input to the computer may thus be entered in a manner similar to writing on paper rather than using a keyboard.
Sometimes, the existing convertible computers which have keyboards may have one hinge or two hinges to connect an upper housing and a lower housing. After the upper housing being open for many times, the convertible computer having two hinges may become wobbly and two hinges may not help the upper housing to rotate relative to the lower housing synchronously.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for a tablet computer with an improved hinge.